


Baby, it's all of you

by MsJackofAllFandoms



Series: Five Songs, Five Ficlets [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Asexual John Deacon, Brian's Parents React Badly, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Polyphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms
Summary: Five Songs, Five Ficlets challenge.Fic #5: They've been outed by the newspapers, and Brian's parents take it badly.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Five Songs, Five Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948186
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Baby, it's all of you

**Author's Note:**

> _Five Songs, Five Ficlets._ I did this challenge in according to how I remembered the rules.  
> \- Put your music player on random  
> \- Write down the first five songs. No repeats of songs, no repeats of bands. Repeats of pairings are okay.  
> \- Assign each song a pairing (or gen) - You can use give each pairing a number then use a random number generator.  
> \- The ficlets don’t have to be based on the title, it can be based on the theme of the song or a lyric inside the song.
> 
> Fic #5:- Based on the lyrics of Baby It's You by The Beatles, "It doesn’t matter what they say, i’m going to love you any old way."

_ “All three of them? All three of them?” _

Brian pulled the phone away from his ear and chewed on his lip as he tried to breathe through the pain his mother’s words were causing him. He put the phone back against his face. “Isn’t it enough that I’m happy?”

He could hear his mum breath out harshly through her nose.  _ “I don’t even know how to respond to that Brian- We did not bring you up this way. God, your father… He knew this was going to happen, you know. First the music and the band and Roger- _ ”

“Mum! Roger’s not to blame for this, Mum.  _ Nobody’s _ to blame. Besides you’ve always liked Rog-”

His mum continued right on over him as if he wasn’t speaking “And then the make up. And Freddie! Oh why was I so blind!?”

“Mum-”

His mum sighed over anything he was about to say. _“I just don’t understand, Brian. These things didn’t happen my day, why must you-.”_

Brian did something he never thought he’d do. He scoffed, down the phone, to his own mother. “Yes they did, Mum, it was just all very secret. People have loved multiple people at a time, of any and all genders, since the days of the Ancient Greeks!”

_ “You, Brian Harold May, are not an Ancient Greek!” _

If her words hadn’t have been so cutting, he could have laughed at the way she shouted it. But it was cutting. She wasn’t even trying to understand. 

“Mum,  _ please _ -”

_ “I have to go Brian. I’m afraid this is all just too much for me, and your father. I- I have to go.” _

“Mum-”

The line went dead. Brian breathed in deeply as he cradled the phone against his face for a second, and then he gently put it down on the hanger. He let the breath out slowly and rose from where he’d been sitting on the floor in the hall and went on autopilot to their bedroom. Their shared bedroom, which, yes, was shared with all three of them.

Freddie was still lying there. He didn’t know where Roger and Deaky had got to.

“Well. She’s read the papers. All of them.” Brian said to Freddie, and then got under the covers. He didn’t care that it was nearly midday.

Freddie rolled over and plastered himself to his back. “I heard, darling. Are you okay?”

A lump formed in his throat and he shook his head, hoping he could prevent the tears from falling. 

“I’m so sorry, Brian, darling. I’m sure they’ll come around.”

Brian wasn’t so sure. After all the upset over dropping his studies for Queen, after the comments on how he was dressing, about how he and Freddie looked on stage, no matter how good they actually sounded,  _ this _ was the straw that broke the camel’s back. His own mother had even said so.

Roger came in to the bedroom with three cups of tea in his hands and put them on the dresser. Deaky, fully dressed from visiting his own mother, followed shortly after, carrying his own tea cup in one hand, a magazine under his arm, and a platter of sandwiches in the other. They too went on the dresser.

Roger got in next to him first, and Brian found himself sandwiched between his favourite chaos twins, as Roger put his arms around him too, just so they were above Freddie’s. Deaky meanwhile removed the pillows from his and Freddie’s side of the bed and then perched on his ankles like a gargoyle, which allowed him to card his fingers through Brian’s curls.

Brian pushed his face into his pillow and tried to sniff silently.

"Oh, Bri, no, come on-”

Roger and John shared a desperate look with each other, then at Freddie. 

“Come on, you’ll suffocate doing that.”

“I’m sorry,” Brian said, but did turn his face so he didn’t accidentally suffocate himself. Freddie squeezed him harder, reassuringly. 

“What are you sorry for, darling?”

“My parents aren’t the only ones who reacted badly, but i’m the only one-.” He cut himself off with a shuddery breath.

Roger and Deaky shared another desperate look. That wasn’t quite true, but Brian’s the only one amongst them who values his parents’ opinion so much. Roger didn’t think it would be helpful to point out his Mum had just sighed, told him not to get caught in the toilets again. His father had tried to have an angry tirade down the phone to him, but after getting a few words into Roger’s ear that were not suitable to be repeated, he simply hung up, picked the phone up and called British Telecom, asking for the number to be blocked. It would be a few weeks before his Dad realised it wasn’t simply a case of the phone being engaged or off the hook, and by then they could easily change numbers again if they wanted to.

Deaky’s Mum had cried a bit, worrying about her son’s chances of getting into heaven when the time comes, though he had excellently pointed out the mistranslations of the bible and the fact Jesus didn’t even say  _ that, _ and she had to concede that Deaky was an adult and more importantly, he was  _ happy.  _ She wasn’t happy, no, but she hadn’t disowned her own son.

Freddie’s parents dealt with it the same way they dealt with everything non-traditional with Freddie: Pretend it isn’t happening or hasn’t happened and never will happen. It wasn’t a great way to deal with it, they all knew, but it meant something better than full on being disowned. After all, they had to  _ know _ something in order to ignore it so perfectly. 

Brian’s was the first who had out and out told them it was wrong and that his happiness didn’t matter. That, encompassed, it was all too much for them to handle.

Roger, Freddie and Deaky wouldn’t know the conversation word for word until Brian felt up to recounting it but just hearing Brian’s side, first with his father and then his mother… they knew enough. Brian’s badly suppressed sniffles as he tried to muffle them in Freddie’s shoulder, told them all enough.

Roger sat up a bit and shared a very sad look with Freddie. Freddie started murmuring comforting words to Brian, about how hurt feelings didn’t come with measuring cups, some platitudes of false hope. It didn’t help. 

Tears formed in their own eyes. 

Roger sighed, resigned.

“Bri,” he said softly, rubbing the guitarist’s back, “We know how much your parents’ mean to you. Would you…”

Freddie’s face dropped, horror setting in as he realised what Roger was about to suggest. 

“Would you rather we broke up with you? To keep your parents in your life?”

Deaky’s reaction was bad enough. A short, sharp heartbroken, betrayed shout of “Roger!?”

Freddie’s was worse, because as much as the idea hurt, he too knew it had to at least be offered. That didn’t take the sting away that it felt like a terrible yet viable option.

Brian’s reaction though, was slower. He took a few seconds to understand what Roger had just asked him, and then turned away from Freddie and roughly rubbed his face as he sat up a bit.

“What?”

“Darling, listen, we just want you to be happy-“

John looked at Freddie, even more devestated than he did at Roger.

“And if that means not with us… if that means letting you go, so you can have your mum and dad… we just want you to be happy.” Freddie repeated.

Brian shook his head before he even formed a response. “How would that make me happy? I’d have to lose you all so that my parents talk to me again? No. No, Freddie!”

“Alright, love, that’s- well I can’t say I’m not relieved.”

“We’d do anything to make you happy, Bri.”

Deaky sniffed loudly and wiped at the tears starting to fall from his eyes. “For the record, I thought it was a stupid question.”

“Sorry, Bri.” Roger said. 

Brian, surprising the drummer, turned to him and pulled him into a hug. “I don’t care what they say, I love you all.” He took in some calming breaths before continuing. “I appreciate- I  _ understand  _ why you asked, but I’d never-“ he stopped, and scrunched his face to fight off another onslaught of tears. He eventually sighed out wetly and kissed Roger on the head. “It hurts they’ve forced this choice, but I’d choose you, all of you, every time.”

He turned back to Freddie and kissed him on the head too. He then turned to Deaky, who had sunk a bit further down the bed. “Permission to kiss you?”

Deaky tried to look like he was seriously considering saying no to the request, but the look was failed by the wet, red eyes and tear tracks on his face. “Permission granted.”

Brian held his arm out so Deaky could get in closer, and Freddie moved more towards the bottom of the bed. Brian leant in to Deaky and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “I love you, thank you having sense not to ask me if I wanted to break up with you.”

Deaky pulled back for a second and then leant in to Brian to return the kiss with one of his own on Brian’s check. “Someone’s got to be the smart one.” He smile was weak, but it was genuine “I love you too.”

Brian felt able to smile back, for all of two seconds. And then the pain from his parents words washed over him again. “I don’t know what to do now.”

“What do you want to do, darling?”

Brian turned back to face Freddie. “Stay in bed and write the rest of the day off?”

“Sounds good to me, Darling, and look what we have here. Sandwiches and tea.”

“And Deaky brought in that latest issue of music weekly.” Roger offered, “If you wanted to read that,”

Brian shrugged, “Maybe. Maybe later.”

Roger pulled out the box of tissues from under the bed and gently wiped at Brian’s face, then tossed the tissue in the direction of the bin before curling into Brian’s side. Freddie got off the bed and figured out whose tea was whose before handing hem out and putting the plate on the bed between them all.

Deaky stayed by his other side and ran his hands through Brian’s curls, the way he liked when his brain was too loud and the world was too dark. So basically perfect for this moment. 

Yes, he absolutely did love these men and he’d never give them up for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect or offence to any of the May family, or indeed any of their families.  
> I really struggled with this one, but I hope it still made a coherent story. Also a bit that I couldn't find a way to fit in the story itself, but they live in a nice big mansion set back of a gated community, which explains the lack of press hounding them at their front door.
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic and any of the others if you did!


End file.
